Let's Get Ridiculous
by AirI'am
Summary: Para alguien con un quirk de súper inteligencia, el director Nedzu debió pensárselo mejor antes de convertir la UA en un Internado. ¿Es que nunca había visto las películas norteamericanas? ¡En vez de dormitorios, parecían más fraternidades! {Serie de Drabbles y One-shots de una vida alocada en los Dormitorios}
1. Don't mess with Uraraka's snacks

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Para alguien con un quirk de súper inteligencia, el director Nedzu debió pensárselo mejor antes de convertir la UA en un Internado. ¿Es que nunca había visto las películas norteamericanas? ¡En vez de dormitorios, parecían más fraternidades! {Serie de Drabbles y One-shots de una vida alocada en los Dormitorios}

* * *

 ** _Don't mess with Uraraka Snacks_**

* * *

Si piensas que vivir en una residencia llena de adolescentes sin supervisión parental es pura alegría, fiestas, comida rápida, desvelarse y bromas, Izuku pondría una anormal expresión apática antes de decirte que no, no era ningún sueño hecho realidad ni nada por el estilo.

Para alguien como él, quien fue marginado desde la infancia hasta mediados de la adolescencia, vivir en Heights Alliance no era nada remotamente parecido al paraíso, aunque tampoco era el infierno. Es decir, ahora vivía con sus amigos y aunque eso también incluía a Kacchan, era una cosa positiva; ahora tenían la oportunidad de estrechar los lazos de la Clase 1-A fuera del horario escolar, algo que sin duda ayudaría a su dinámica de equipo en sus actividades heroicas.

—¡A ver, bastardos! ¡¿Quién se ha comido mis papas?!

Por otra parte, eso significaba que nunca habría un descanso del desmadre que era su clase. Izuku en silencio rezó por el alma del pobre ser que se atrevió a tocar las papas de Uraraka-san. Para una adolescente, su amiga era peor que un abogado en la época de pagar impuestos cuando se hablaba de dinero: si había una alternativa barata, ella la tomaba sin pensar; incluso si eso significaba ahorrar como posesa cupones de descuento, cazar ofertas en el vecindario y a veces prescindir de las cosas que le gustaban, como los bocadillos.

Las leyendas que nacieron a partir de ese día no hicieron justicia a los gritos de agonía de aquella alma torturada. Cuentan los valientes que Tokoyami dio un pésame y Bakugou aprendió el significado de la palabra empatía, Kirishima se limpió una lágrima y se despidió de su hermano de armas golpeando su pecho, prometiendo recordar al valiente guerrero que había caído ese día.

Al menos la muerte de Kaminari sirvió para que todos se dieran cuenta que debían hacer una repartición de bienes cuando se trataba de comestibles.


	2. The Pet of Horrors

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Para alguien con un quirk de súper inteligencia, el director Nedzu debió pensárselo mejor antes de convertir la UA en un Internado. ¿Es que nunca había visto las películas norteamericanas? ¡En vez de dormitorios, parecían más fraternidades! {Serie de Drabbles y One-shots de una vida alocada en los Dormitorios}

* * *

 _ **The Pet of Horrors  
**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Tokoyami Gets a Pet**_

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro: el sol brillaba afuera, Aizawa estaba ejecutando su perfecto cosplay de Cartepie Shiny en alguna parte y Bakugou Katsuki explotaba todo a su paso.

Entonces Tokoyami llegó a la Sala Común sosteniendo un chihuahua negro y lo presentó como Satanás.

(Hablando de Hardcores.)

Midoriya imitó el despliegue de sabiduría ancestral de Todoroki y giró sobre sus talones, saliendo de allí porque, _nope,_ él no iba a destruir las ilusiones de Tokoyami ni cuestionar sus elecciones para los nombres de las mascotas.

―Espera ―dijo Sero―. Si se llama Satanás, ¿qué pasará cuando lo llames? Quiero decir, viejo, Bakugou vive aquí también.

―Eso no es cool, hombre ―obviamente, Kirishima saltó a defender a su pana del alma sin vacilar―. Bakubro no es tan malo.

Una explosión se escuchó en la distancia.

― _¿Decías?_

…

A Satanás le agradaba Bakugou, por alguna razón. Y nadie estaba realmente sorprendido.

― _I called it_ ―resopló Hanta con una sonrisa comemierda en su rostro, mientras Katsuki le gritaba a Fumikage para que le quitara su cochino saco de pulgas de encima.

Satanás hacía honor a su nombre. Era una pequeña bola ruidosa, rabiosa y salvaje que esparcía el caos adonde quiera que iba. Sólo llevaba un día en los dormitorios y ya había orinado en la tarea de Inglés de Denki, robado la toalla de Izuku mientras éste se estaba bañando, obligándolo a cubrirse sus vergüenzas todo el camino de regreso a su habitación y enseñándole al mundo que tenía unos putos abdominales de muerte.

Y hablando de muerte, el perro del infierno casi le había provocado un infarto a Tenya cuando el pobre encontró su inmaculado cuarto con un desastre de algodón perteneciente a sus almohadas y pequeñas huellas de canino en todas partes.

(Jamás pensaron que alguien que lucía tan varonil pudiera gritar de forma tan aguda.)

El único que se había salvado del diablo con cuatro patas era Todoroki, ya que por alguna razón el perro le huía como si tuviera la peste. La prueba irrefutable de ello era cómo prácticamente salió disparado como auto de Fórmula 1 cuando Shouto se apareció en la cocina.

―¿Sabes qué, Edgelord? ―Bakugou bufó―. Creo que me agrada ese caniche. Al menos tiene buenos gustos.

―Me alegra que te lleves bien con tus semejantes, Bakugou ―bostezó el muchacho de esquema bicolor―. Buenos días.

Jirou prácticamente había escupido su leche en gran parte de la mesa, casi ahogándose con su cereal por las repentinas carcajadas que soltó. Yaoyorozu se apresuró a palmearle la espalda, asegurándose de que Kyouka no se muriera, literalmente, por un ataque de risa.

―OHH, ¡HOMBRE! ―ni siquiera Kirishima pudo evitar doblarse sobre sí mismo.

― _Todoroki, that was fucking savage._

El aludido asintió, su cara inexpresiva como siempre, pero quienes estaban habituados podían fácilmente interpretar el mensaje: «Estoy para servir».

…

En retrospectiva, alguien debería haberle dado el memo a Aizawa-sensei de que el conejo de Kouji ya no era la única mascota en los dormitorios. Por otro lado, nunca se habrían reído tanto a costa de la ignorancia ajena si alguien le hubiera dicho.

Ellos amaban a su profesor. Lo respetaban como persona y Héroe Profesional que era, sobre todo después de haberlo visto en acción durante el incidente de la USJ.

¿Pero cómo no reírse? Tokoyami simplemente estaba llamando a Satanás ―quien estaba muy bien acomodado en el regazo de Bakugou, su menudo cuerpo oculto bajo la mesa― para darle de comer, cuando Aizawa pasó casualmente en el momento que decía: «Escúchame, Satanás…»

―Tokoyami ―llamó su profesor―. Sé que Bakugou puede ser un dolor en el trasero, pero al menos llámalo por su nombre.

Tomó al menos dos horas que la mayoría de la clase dejara de reír.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Esto es una serie de one-shots, pero aparece como "completa" porque si un día se me va la inspiración, pues ahí muere la cosa. Also, como son one-shots, ¿qué importa? ;D**


	3. Mineta didn't sign up for this

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Para alguien con un quirk de súper inteligencia, el director Nedzu debió pensárselo mejor antes de convertir la UA en un Internado. ¿Es que nunca había visto las películas norteamericanas? ¡En vez de dormitorios, parecían más fraternidades! {Serie de Drabbles y One-shots de una vida alocada en los Dormitorios}

* * *

 _ **Mineta didn't sign up for this**_

* * *

La vida en un dormitorio mixto sonaba fantástica en la cabeza de Mineta. Se le hacía agua la boca al imaginar no solamente la privilegiada vista de sus compañeras de clase en sus pijamas, sino además la inevitable tensión sexual que impregnaría el aire como resultado de la convivencia diaria entre ambos sexos. ¡De eso se trataba la juventud! Sus compañeros podrían dar rienda suelta a sus más bajas pasiones, con el atractivo plus de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas otorgado por la posibilidad de ser atrapados haciendo cosas indecentes en los terrenos de la Escuela.

Pero una vez más, Mineta fue vilmente timado por sus expectativas.

La honestidad por delante, sus compañeros de la Clase 1-A estaban más buenos que los supermodelos en las revistas. Sí, incluso los chicos. Después de todo, Mineta sentía gran envidia por la altura, bíceps y rostro varonil que la mayoría poseía, siendo solamente Kouda, Tokoyami y Shouji quienes se salvaban de su odio jarocho y eso porque cualquier atractivo que pudieran tener quedaba arruinado ya fuese por una extraña combinación de genes en su familia (Kouda) o los respectivos quirks de estos estropeando deliberadamente su apariencia hasta cierto punto (Tokoyami, Shouji).

Infortunadamente, así como era un hecho conocido universalmente que todos estaban más calientes que el lado izquierdo de Todoroki, también era verdad que el atractivo de sus compañeros de clase era proporcionalmente inverso a sus deseos sexuales. ¿Cómo diablos lo hacían? Mineta no tenía idea y la verdad, tampoco se moría porque le compartieran el secreto; convertirse en Héroe _no_ implicaba un voto de castidad, por mucho que así lo hiciera ver el resto de la Clase 1-A.

En cualquier caso, a pesar de lo frustrante que era, la mayoría del tiempo esto le daba increíbles historias para presumir en internet– Obviamente, todo manteniendo el anonimato de sus compañeros de clase y la escuela donde los hechos tenían lugar. Pues si cualquiera, y por cualquiera él quería decir Bakugou Katsuki, se llegaba a enterar de que publicaba anécdotas de su vida diaria en un foro lleno de pervertidos… bueno, dejémoslo en que Mineta quería llegar vivo a los veinte y cumplir su fantasía de tener su propio harem, ¿de acuerdo?

Dada la anormal falta de lujuria entre sus compañeros de clase, esto daba pie a extrañas y ridículas situaciones que ningún mortal de mente sana podría concebir. Justo como sucedió aquella mañana.

Si para la mayoría de las religiones el Día Santo era el sábado, para la Clase 1-A era el domingo. Domingo significaba que no tendrían que ver clase o verles la cara a sus profesores —aunque en los Dormitorios no es como si vieran a Aizawa fuera de su Baticueva antes de la medianoche—, significaba descanso y relajo. Significaba dormir tarde. Significaba pasar el día entero en pijamas, rascándose la panza frente al televisor

Por eso cuando Bakugou llegó a la cocina a mediados del desayuno entre pisotones, topless y con nada salvo sus bóxer y pantuflas puestos, algunos ni levantaron la vista de su cereal. A éste punto incluso a Iida le valía un bledo los harapos de sus compañeros mientras él pudiera quedarse en sus pijamas de rayas todo el día, prueba clara de que había triunfado el mal.

—Oh, hola Bakubro —para variar Kirishima, ataviado en lo que parecía ser más ropa de diario que de dormir, fue el único que tuvo la decencia de saludarlo—. ¿Por qué la mala cara?

En vez de responderle únicamente a su pana del alma, Katsuki hizo las cosas a su manera: lo anunció alto y claro para que todo el mundo y su abuela lo escucharan hasta el continente australiano.

—¡¿Quién carajo dejó un sostén en _MI_ sesta de ropa sucia?!

Nada más entonces varios repararon en que traía un sostén deportivo negro en la diestra, agitándolo como si fuera la bandera de una feminazi terrorista que amenazaba con prenderle fuego en las sedes centrales del patriarcado.

—Tal vez alguien pensó que necesitabas _calmar tus tetas_ —hasta cierto punto era sorprendente como Todoroki, en su estado de muerto viviente, pasara de casi ahogarse en su tazón de cereal a meterse con Bakugou. Por otro lado, era culpa del rubio por despertarlo cuando estaba en el limbo.

—¡Todoroki-kun! —amonestó Iida de inmediato—. ¡Los problemas hormonales de Bakugou-kun no son motivo de burla!

Pero Shouto ya estaba dormido en el hombro de Midoriya, quien en toda su gloria nerd reafirmada por toda la mercancía de All Might que llevaba encima, había perfeccionado el arte de ser un reposacabezas, actualizarse en Twitter y comer al mismo tiempo.

—A mí no me veas —dijo Jirou en su tono de Daria y sus pijamas estilo grunge obligatorias—. Esto no lo llena —se señaló todo el frente para entonces girarse hacia su amiga—. ¿Yaomomo?

—Si no tiene la etiqueta VSX en él, no es mío —respondió Yaoyorozu, como siempre desbordando sofisticación en su bata de niña rica.

—¡No me importa de quién mierda sea esta maldita cosa! —gruñó Bakugou—. ¡Si nadie responde por él, lo voy a quemar!

Uraraka soltó unas risitas.

—Ahora sabes cómo me siento de lunes a sábado.

—¡Oh, creo que es mío! ¿Tiene una flor en la copa izquierda? —preguntó la nada al lado de Katsuki. Hagakure, sin duda.

—¡¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa?!

—Viejo, sólo revisa el sostén, tu cereal se ablanda —Sero puso los ojos en blanco al tiempo que de un manotazo evitaba que Kaminari le robara el tazón a Bakugou. ¡Nadie haría un funeral en domingo, y mucho menos a las dos de la tarde! ¡Era demasiado temprano!

Resoplando, el rubio realizó la estúpida solicitud para confirmar la identidad de la dueña de la aún más estúpida pieza de lencería.

—Bien, sí tiene una estúpida flor en él —resopló—. Supongo que la porquería es tuya después de todo.

—El Misterio del Sostén Maldito fue develado —clásico de Tokoyami salir con un comentario extrañamente acertado.

—¡Ay, lo siento Baku-chan! —Tooru se disculpó por el error. A pesar de no poder vérsele en la cara (¡Ja!), se escuchaba claramente avergonzada—. ¡Creo que me confundí de cesta y lo puse en la tuya por accidente!

Katsuki le hubiera empujado el sostén en el estómago e ido a sentarse a paso de diva arrecha de no ser porque, duh, _Hagakure era invisible._ Así que esperó que la chica en cuestión se lo quitara por las buenas antes de dejar caer su advertencia.

—Que no vuelva a pasar.

—¡Okay!

Y Mineta no sabía si reír, llorar o retorcerse porque, _¡¿Cómo diablos nadie reaccionaba al hecho de que Hagakure estuvo en modo comando todo el tiempo?!_


End file.
